1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers, and particularly a inkjet printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Many inkjet printers include a print head, a stabilizer bar, and a bracket. The print head is slidably attached to the stabilizer bar and includes a jet. A piece of paper is slid on a top plate of the bracket from a roller. The print head is slid along the stabilizer bar and ink sprays from the jet to print on the piece of paper. The printer must maintain a certain distance between the jet and the piece of paper to ensure the quality of printing. However, the stabilizer bar is secured to the top plate by screws threaded into a locking of the top plate from a through hole of the stabilizer bar, which may make the distance between the jet and the piece of paper smaller and affect the quality of printing. Therefore, an improved inkjet printer may be desired.